This NHLBI sponsored multi-center, collaborative trial is a randomized double-blind study of anti-arrhythmic therapy in survivors of acute myocardial infarction who continue to have PVC's. Suppression of PVC's is demonstrated with moricizine & the patient is then randomized to receive either active moricizine or placebo, then followed up to five years.